


I choose you. I choose us.

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Messianic Judaic Wedding, Traditional Weddings, Wedding Fluff, season 6, wedding ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: This is a full wedding ceremony for David and Patrick Brewer-Rose.Also included is a fluffy "first look" for the grooms.





	I choose you. I choose us.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta [vanillahigh00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahigh00/pseuds/vanillahigh00) who is also my cheerleader. Thank you for helping me get through this challenging piece.

Alexis walks around to make sure everything is properly in its place. Every daffodil, peony, lily, iris, hyacinth, hydrangea, and Rose must be in its exact proper place, just as David had designed it.  
  
From looking at everything surrounding them, there is no mistaking all of the careful, well thought out planning in every detail to their wedding isn’t methodical. The grooms have gone through great lengths to ensure this would be a classy, yet elegant Messianic Judaic affair to be remembered.   
  
David and Patrick drew straws for which groom would enter first, which would be Patrick and which groom would encircle the other first which would be David. There were a few traditions they wouldn’t partake in because neither would be wearing a cover over their face like a traditional bride would. The yamakas are the only traditional accessory they have chosen to wear, but for all other traditions, they would do their best to make it all happen on their special day.  
  
Alexis fixes a few of the slightly drooping roses and grabs the photographer. She glances to her left and sees the joyful look on Patrick’s face as he is whistling and dancing to his own tune. Friends and family have started to gather in the square for the ceremony and can’t keep their eyes off of the groom who is overjoyed on his wedding day and with how much he is dancing around the place.  
  
“Hey, lover boy, it’s time for the ‘non- first look’ look.” Patrick smiles, snapping his fingers and then starts to whistle again as he drifts back to the conversation he had a week before with David.  
  
_“David, if it means that much to you, we can skip the first look, but I really think that it will ease your mind before we walk down the aisle.” _  
_  
“Honey, I am so glad that you care enough to be concerned about my nerves, but I think we should wait to see each other when we stand next to my dad. I am very traditional that way.”_  
_  
“What if...I meet you halfway and we hold hands around a corner at the venue? That way the photographer can take some pictures and we still get a little of what we want!” _  
_  
“Patrick, you sentimental man, I cannot deny you. Mmkay, we can hold hands if it makes you feel better. But...no peeking!! It’s a non-first-look look. If that..uhm...makes sense.”  
_

He snaps back into reality. “I’m ready! Let’s go get him,” Patrick says and beams a wide smile at Alexis. She wraps her arm around Patrick's as they skip merrily down the hallway.  
  
Alexis arranges the photographer to stand far away from the couple so they can feel unburdened by a camera seeking their every attention. Alexis positions Patrick around the corner and then fetches David. Both the grooms are wearing matching black tuxes with hints of shimmering navy blue woven in. It’s tasteful and perfectly them.  
  
“Okay, David. Come with me.” As Alexis takes her brother’s hand, he grabs her by the wrist and draws her into to a hug. “I couldn’t have done this day without you. I love you. You’re my only sister, but you’re also my favorite.”

She leans into her brother’s embrace and wipes at a tear that escapes her eye. “Love you too, David. I’m really happy for you. I think you will both make each other very happy and I’m really glad we ended up here in Schitt’s Creek so you could meet the man of your dreams.”

David hugs her even tighter and releases her a few moments later. They both raise their fingers to lightly dab at their tears so as to not smudge makeup or eye serum. David has to use quite a bit of the special eucalyptus eye serum lately from all of the sincere speeches and endless lovely things Patrick has said to David about being excited to start their lives and possibly a family one day. It is all too much and with that thought, David gives Alexis’ hand one last squeeze before she gently guides his over to Patrick’s awaiting hand. 

Both of them can’t see each other, but they wanted to be able to touch before walking down the aisle with their parents. 

“Hi David,” Patrick says sounding bashful and syrupy sweet.  
  
“Hi Patrick,” David responds just as softly.  
  
Patrick is playing with David’s fingers as he touches him from around the corner.  
  
“Hey I have an idea.”  
  
“I’m all ears, honey."  
  
“Okay. Let’s both close our eyes and pull each other into a hug, still with our eyes closed, and then once we are done, we move back to our places against the wall and that way we can still touch, but not see each other. Do you like that plan?”  
  
“Yes, I like that very much! It’s the best one you’ve had since splitting up all of the cousins to the far end tables!” Patrick can’t help but laugh at that.  
  
“Okay, one, two, three!”  
  
David and Patrick can hear the shutter speed of the camera going off while they lean into each other and Patrick kisses David’s neck. David wraps his arms tightly around Patrick’s shoulders and leans up to awkwardly kiss Patrick’s cheek. They have to be careful since they’re doing this all with their eyes closed.  
  
Soon they’re back around their own corners and Patrick really locks hands with David. “David, I get to marry you today! You should have seen Stevie’s face earlier, I think my general merriment for the day was really making her sick to her stomach, it’s too bad you missed it!”  
  
“I know, Patrick. I can’t wait until it’s official, It’s going to make her a blubbering mess! And, also, I can’t wait for you to kiss me as my husband for the first time!” They both sniffle a little as David says the last line and wipes away a few tears. David squeezes Patrick’s hand one final time before retreating back to the room. “I love you Patrick Brewer! We’re getting married! I’ll be yours forever!” 

“Mine, David. You’ll belong to me, but I’ve felt for a while that was already true. I’ll see you down the aisle! Okay?”

“Wait, Patrick...one more thing! I’ve been holding onto this for a long time!” David takes a small slip of paper from his inside jacket pocket, kisses it, and places it into Patrick’s coarse fingers. The photographer attempts to zoom in close to see what Patrick is now able to behold. It’s the ‘B-13’ tab Patrick has been holding onto in his drawer at home. “Patrick, I know you always think it was you pursuing me, but I know in my heart the universe was directing me to you first.”

Patrick just smiles, touched by David’s gesture. “David, I- I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything. Just, put it into your inside pocket and know that the universe is on our side today.”

“I will David,” Patrick says and realizes it is much like the vows they’re about to take. “I will.” Patrick smiles and laughs with slightly crying eyes. 

“I’ll see you on the other side, Patrick!”

“Love you, David!”

“Love you, honey.” David leans over to Patrick’s hand and kisses Patrick’s ring finger, the one that will house a gold band for the rest of their lives. 

  
Alexis, fully satisfied with the different candids, emotional moments that have also made her misty-eyed, is now guiding David back to his room. She returns to Patrick and escorts him back to his parents who are patiently waiting in the courtyard for their son.  
  
She has a job to fulfill as a bridesmaid in her brother’s wedding, so she hands the responsibilities over to the wedding coordinator who has been apprised of all that is to come. 

Alexis gets into position after giving the musicians a five minute warning. She stands up next to Stevie who is wearing the most beautiful shade of pale blue while holding the handful of white lilies. 

One of Patrick’s cousins, Brian, is a famous violinist from the states and he is playing a sweet melody as it signifies the time for the officiant, Johnny Rose, to grace the platform under the Chuppah. The Jewish canopy is adorned in champagne colored fabric draped elegantly under the surrounding white roses placed all around it. It’s a heavenly tapestry of white, pastel pink, champagne, and bits of green. All David Rose aesthetic.  
  
The notes coming from the violin are familiar to most in the crowd and elicit a gasp of astonishment once it begins.  
  
It’s all instrumental, but Patrick knows it well.  
  
_I call you when I need you_  
_ And my heart’s on fire_

Patrick wraps his right arm around his father’s left and his left arm under his mother’s right. They walk in with purpose and Patrick feels excited to be arriving before David, it’s another way he can take some of the burden off of his fiancé and the anxieties he faces.  


Clint and Marcy Brewer both look immaculate in their midnight blue which actually matches Patrick’s tux perfectly. Once they arrive to the mouth of the aisle, Clint gives Patrick a genuine, knowing look and a substantial hug to last Patrick for his entire life. Acceptance. Love. Grace. Understanding. Marcy uses her hands to bend her son’s head down to her just a little to kiss his forehead and then positions his boutineer perfectly before Clint and Marcy both take their seats.  
  
Patrick takes his place under the Chuppah and looks patiently towards the entrance where he knows any second, David will appear.  
  
The violinist pours every ounce of effort into increasing the volume as David approaches the room. The notes, again, hitting David in that familiar beat.  
  
_In your heart I see the start_  
_of every night and every day_**  
**  
David is being escorted by his mother down the aisle and up towards his father and awaiting fiancé. David struggles to hold in the tears as he nears Patrick and beholds his sweet fiancé, tearing up as David nears him.  
  
Moira hands her son’s hand over to Patrick, leans up to kiss David on his cheek, and together with Johnny, touches a hand to David’s shoulders.  
  
David and Patrick take each other’s hands as they zone in on each other, taking in everything about how the other looks in their tux and the sincere looks in each other’s eyes. This moment is perfect and it’s all for them .  
  
“Greetings and Shalom, everyone!” Johnny exclaims. “We are gathered here today to see the joining of Patrick Brewer and David Rose. They have decided before God, their family, and their friends, to make their union sacred and honorable. The traditional wedding day in the Messianic, Judaic culture is one of forgiveness and these two made the decision to fast on the day of their wedding and to end their fast on their first meal as a wedded couple. This is a sacred ritual that is to be revered as that of The Day of Atonement.”

Patrick squeezes David’s hands knowing how much of a sacrifice this has been for him, but both have been buzzing with so much excitement and joy that neither of them are truly bothered by the lack of food intake. 

“_Bruchim ha’baim b’shem Adonai_, Blessed are you who come in the name of the Eternal!”

“Blessed are You, Eternal, our God and Ruler of the World, who has set us apart through sacred obligations and commanded us about the responsibilities of all humans for each other. You have forbidden exploitation and abuse, and permitted covenants of love. Blessed are You, Eternal One, who makes your people Israel holy with a Chuppah; their canopy of love and protection. We, as witnesses here today, believe love is love is love and no truer words have been spoken of the fine men you see in front of me.”

Johnny presents the cup of red wine to David who takes a sip from the cup and then hands it off to Patrick who also takes a sip. 

“Now the grooms will circle around each other. Both David and Patrick have made the choice to add the seven revolutions. For those of you who don’t know, the encircling represents something sacred. In most traditional ceremonies, a bride will circle the groom seven times, but in that David and Patrick both believe one person cannot be the center of attention or orbit, both grooms will circle the other three times and then walk together once for a full seven times, representing the seven wedding blessings and seven days of creation. This is also demonstrating the grooms are now the center of their worlds. David? Please step in front of Patrick and turn to face counter-clockwise.”

David does so and begins the walk around Patrick while the cello and violin play a traditional tune.

“David circles Patrick to make a covering of protection, a seal of love over Patrick. Let no evil spirits, temptation, nor uninvited glances from others deter you from the love you share with your husband. Let David’s protection surrounding you this day be a continuous reminder of the symbolic rituals taken place here.”

As Johnny says these words, David has been steadily walking around Patrick, glancing at him with some of his bashful grins and winking a number of times at his love. David completes the three revolutions and joins Patrick’s side. 

  
“Patrick? Please step in front of David and turn to face counter-clockwise.”

Patrick does so and begins the walk while the cello and violin play the tune once more from the beginning.

“Patrick circles David to make a covering of protection, a seal of love over David . Let no evil spirits, temptation, nor uninvited glances from others deter you from the love you share with your husband. Let Patrick’s protection surrounding you this day be a continuous reminder of the symbolic rituals taken place here.”

Patrick walks around David his three revolutions and smiles broadly at his groom. There’s no sarcasm nor teasing gestures, just a full picture of love and bliss flowing on Patrick’s face. Once Patrick has finished, he meets David back at their spot.  
  
Back together, they join hands and walk side by side, in a circle one time to symbolize a sacred circle and a mutual binding to each other.  
  
After the circling has been completed, David and Patrick return to their spot to continue the ceremony.  
  
“The grooms have decided to keep this service as short as possible, so I’ll keep this brief, but as a natural father to one of the grooms you see here today, I would be remiss if I didn’t share some words of wisdom and my blessing over this marriage.”  
  
David and Patrick, while still joining hands, look appreciatively up at Johnny.  
  
“Son, you have made a wonderful life in this town we have come to call home and I am deeply proud of the accomplishments you’ve both made together with Rose Apothecary. As skeptical as I was of your romantic relationship forming shortly after going into business, I can tell you both work exceedingly hard to keep the environment within your store a professional one and I am admitting to you now, I was wrong in ever doubting you. Patrick, going forward from today, I’ll also be able to call you my son and I want to thank you for coming to Schitt’s Creek, taking a chance on this town, and for loving my son unconditionally from day one. You have never left his side.”   
  
David leans into Patrick and nudges him a little with his elbow. 

“I have never seen David happier and I know he completes you as much you complete him. We Roses are overjoyed you are joining our family. You have my blessing and it will be an honor to call you family. My advice is that you never let the sun go down on your anger and never give up on the love you two have.”  
  
Johnny bats at a few tears that have managed to escape and sees Patrick gently capturing the tears falling down David’s eyes as he stands quite close to him.

“Thank you dad,” David inaudibly mouths towards Johnny and Johnny reciprocates with a nod back to David.

“Traditionally in most Judaic ceremonies, there is a presentation of the Ketubah, the Jewish marriage document. Both these men have fashioned breathtaking artwork before you today to be signed by themselves and their witnesses. Patrick, David, this is your moment.”

David and Patrick turn to the Ketubah and turn it around to face their guests. It’s a gorgeous painted gray with various free-hand painted roses in shades of white, black, and navy blue on square canvas. The easel holds the Ketubah nicely as the grooms use their notes to recite what it says, alternating between the two of them as this was fashioned and designed by them, for them, and to be placed upon the wall in their new home. 

** _On the twenty-first day of the two thousand- twentieth year in March, groom, David Rose, and groom, Patrick Brewer, join before family and friends to affirm our commitment to each other as husband and husband, partners in marriage. _ **

** _Our lives are now forever entwined, our similarities will bind us, our differences will enrich us, and our love will define us. We will celebrate all of the passages of life together with joy and reverence. In times of happiness we will cherish each other, and in times of trouble we will protect each other. We will create a home where our traditions are celebrated with honor, and where the values of our families are nurtured and passed on to our children, should that be a path we choose together. We willingly enter into this covenant of companionship and love: from this day forward we are one. May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home. _ **

** _Our commitment to each other seals this document. _ **

Stevie Budd signs her name and Brian Brewer signs his. Johnny Rose signs his name next to ‘officiant’. David Brewer-Rose and Patrick Brewer-Rose sign their names as well and then join hands as they present the completed Ketubah before their friends and family.   
  
Johnny presents the rings after the grooms each place them into Johnny’s hands. Each have prepared their own vows.   
  
“David, with this ring, you are made holy to me. For I love you as my soul, you are now my husband. I will forever choose you and choose us. I choose you to be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, and trusting who you will become. I will respect and honor you, always and in all ways with you I pledge to repair one small piece of the world. I take you to be my spouse. To have and to hold in tears and laughter. In sickness and health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, in this world and the next.”

Patrick places the gold band on David’s ring finger, kissing it once it lands to its new home. 

“Patrick, with this ring, you are made holy to me. For I love you as my soul, you are now my husband. I will forever choose you and choose us.” David struggles a little with the next part, but uses Patrick’s steady hands to ground him. “Patrick, I didn’t fall in love with you, I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. I do believe in fate and destiny, but I also believe we are only fated to do the things that we’d choose anyway. And I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality. I’d find you and I’d choose you. No matter whether you’re sick or in pain, whether we agree or disagree, I will honor you and place you and your needs even before my own.” Patrick uses his thumb to dab at the tears streaming down his face. 

David slips the ring delicately upon Patrick’s finger. 

Johnny reads the seven blessings in Jewish text and then in English. “This is the point in the service where it is the appropriate time to ask the community to silently offer blessings to the couple and signal the significance of this ritual.”

  
“David and Patrick, you both are now officially married and may kiss.” Patrick scoops David into himself and gives him a dramatic dip before planting a sloppy, wedded kiss to David’s mouth. “You’re mine, now, David Brewer-Rose.” They both step back as the crowd begins to cheer, David takes the shot glass wrapped inside the embroidered handkerchief Moira gave to him earlier. He places it down in one fluid motion, and Patrick stomps down hard onto it, and sure as the sun rises each day, the glass breaks beautifully underneath his shoe.

“Mazel Tov!!!” The crowd hollers wildly and the two come together in another ‘just married’ kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a nod to my friend, Gwenn who was married to her husband in San Diego.. Their ceremony was gorgeous. Their wedding was quite similar to this one in tradition, but of course, everything is customized to our sweet David and Patrick. I want to thank Dan Levy for creating such wonderful characters and a world of pure love. Schitt's Creek has changed me and I am forever grateful. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are a girl's best friend. Also, I know that David is a half/half situation, so this is just an idea for what it could be like if it were a ceremony that put Judaic faith into it.


End file.
